


Excepción

by Efervescencia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, bonefire, sansby - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: La conflagración de lo imposible es lo más ardiente que puede existir, después de Grillby por supuesto.





	Excepción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/gifts).



El subsuelo era un lugar apacible, pero lleno de una latente melancolía, era el territorio donde los monstruos vivían confinados, intentando no perder la esperanza sobre recuperar la libertad que les fue arrebatada luego de perder una cruenta guerra por la cual fueron desterrados a las profundidades de la tierra y a pesar de todo eso, quienes habitaban ese espacio, vivían bastante felices e incluso a veces solían olvidar que estaban atrapados, pues aunque no suene creíble hay muchas formas de libertad y prisiones más tormentosas que las tangibles de roca y magia. 

Así lo pensaba Sans el monstruo esqueleto, quien era consciente de que era prisionero de un mundo que debía atenerse a los designios de un humano caprichoso que tenía algún extraño poder sobre el tiempo, ocasionando un ciclo interminable de paradojas temporales, luego de las cuales, hasta donde tenía entendido, él era el único ser que tenía alguna noción de lo sucedido, tal vez debido a que era muy observador y sabía mucho de todo, incluyendo su área favorita, física cuántica, lo que se resumía en una misteriosa cualidad que Sans aborrecía con el alma.  

Y por más que quiso detener ese bucle, sus intentos fueron vanos, así que no era de extrañar que la apatía y el desinterés se hubieran apoderado de él.

Había visto morir demasiadas veces a su hermano menor a manos de ese sujeto llamado Frisk y en muchas ocasiones más, reinar el miedo y caos en todo el subsuelo, así que en comparación a lo anteriormente mencionado, su propia muerte a manos de ese humano le resultaba muy insignificante y estaba convencido de que preferiría seguir muerto que vivir en un mundo como ese, sin contar las oportunidades en que el humano consiguió liberar a los monstruos de su prisión subterránea, dándoles un aparente final feliz que no lo dejo satisfecho, de tal forma que decidió comenzar otra línea de tiempo.

Consciente de esto, para Sans el tiempo no tenía ningún significado y vivía sin esperanza alguna, permitiendo que lo carcomiera el fatalismo, lo cual se dejaba denotar desde la forma descuidada en que vestía, atuendo que incluía un par de pantuflas rosadas, hasta su uso desmesurado de bromas y juegos de palabras, con las cuales pretendía camuflar toda su tristeza.

Así dejaba que pasara otro día más donde acababa ahogando sus penas en licor y kétchup, en el bar del único monstruo de fuego que podría atreverse a vivir en un poblado tan helado como Snowdin, un bartender de flamas rojo-anaranjadas llamado Grillby.

Había noches peores a otras, en las cuales Sans se limitaba a beber en demasía, acrecentando su gigantesca deuda para con ese bar, no había chistes ni comentarios ingeniosos. Sans y Grillby apenas intercambiaban miradas o sólo las frases necesarias, claro que Sans procuraba disimular su mal humor, en pos de evitar que alguien le avisara a su hermano que algo andaba mal con él y fingía con todos, excepto con el bartender.

Pronto fue de madrugada, casi todos se habían ido ya, por lo cual Sans tenía la barra del establecimiento toda para él, permitiéndose recostar con desgano su cráneo y brazos extendidos sobre el tablero, mirando con desgano su última botella de salsa de tomate mezclada con alcohol.

Contrario a lo que se creería aquel esqueleto enano tenía una increíble resistencia al alcohol y aunque no parecía ser más que un vago sin remedio, Grillby siempre se preguntaba qué cosas podría estar pensando en medio de esos momentos de abstracción que se habían vuelto tan usuales en él, cuando en realidad, en ocasiones así, Sans procuraba no pensar, ya que su aguda mente que compensaba su débil constitución física, no lo beneficiaba en nada tratándose de sus crisis existenciales.

Grillby era alguien muy callado, al punto de que muchos en el pueblo de Snowdin creían que él era mudo, pero de vez en cuando ocurrían pequeñas excepciones en las cuales él era el primero en romper el silencio y sin embargo, dudo mucho al querer hacerlo, puesto que vio las cuencas de Sans sin iluminación y conocía lo suficiente a ese esqueleto como para saber que eso nunca significaba nada bueno. 

—Ya va a ser hora de cerrar.

—Quiero quedarme— expreso Sans con sequedad.

—Eso sería injusto para con mis demás clientes… y tu hermano te espera.

—Mi hermano no necesita verme en este estado y todos tus otros clientes pueden irse a la mierda— alego Sans bruscamente, pero bajando su tono de voz.

Siguiendo esa dinámica, Grillby también modulo el volumen de sus palabras, pero con clara molestia increpo:

—No voy a permitir que te expreses así de ellos.

—¿Realmente te importa?

—Sí.

Sans rio descaradamente, dejando que su risa se quebrara de a poco. Bajo la mirada encogiéndose en si mismo, pero de pronto atisbo a Grillby con un aire muy desafiante, iluminando solamente su cuenca izquierda con un resplandor que oscilaba entre amarillo y cyan.

—Si tanto te molesta mi actitud, **hazme probar el fuego de tu furia.**

—¿Por qué hacer eso cuando simplemente puedo prohibirte el ingreso a mí bar?

—Porque nunca te atreverás a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Me quieres ¿no?— comento burlesco

Grillby carraspeo molesto, soltando algunas chispas, mezcla de irritación y bochorno.

—Te veré en el depósito, vamos a hablar muy seriamente— menciono tajante, pero en un bisbiseo.

Sans no pudo evitar malinterpretar el dictamen y miro al elemental de fuego con deseo, entonces Grillby le dio la espalda sintiéndose bastante avergonzado, acto seguido, Sans dio un suspiro taimado, se cubrió con la capucha de su chaqueta azul dirigiéndose a la puerta y al salir se teletransporto prestamente al depósito del bar.

Era una estancia pequeña a lado de la cocina que contaba con un espacioso sofá en mal estado,  libros, bastantes cajas de licor y algunos artículos de limpieza.

Tanto a Sans como a Grillby les agradaba leer, pero casi todos los libros que yacían desparramados ahí pertenecían al monstruo esqueleto, ya que él era quien más tiempo solía pasar en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando quería estar solo, escapar del trabajo o que nadie más que Grillby lo encontrara.

Siendo alguna especie de lugar secreto para ambos, no era de extrañar que fuera el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo sus sesiones de sexo, aunque Grillby no consideraba ese lugar adecuado para tales acciones y pensaba que sería mejor hacerlo en su habitación, en el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía solo y estaba detrás del bar, pero a Sans no le agradaba la idea, era demasiado formal para su gusto.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Grillby acabo de cerrar su bar para dirigirse al depósito, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta del almacén.

Se encontraba demasiado nervioso, un parte de él no deseaba ir al encuentro acordado con el esqueleto.

Últimamente la actitud de Sans se había vuelto demasiado insolente para con Grillby, pero sólo era una parte del problema, ya que Sans se veía y sentía mucho más taciturno de lo normal.

Entre las tantas incógnitas que Grillby tenía acerca de Sans, una de las más importantes en ese momento era qué pudo suceder para que Sans desarrollara esa indiferencia y menosprecio por casi todos o todo lo que le rodeaba.

Era más preocupante todavía que Sans fingiera serenidad y buen humor con todos en el bar, aunque con Papyrus parecía alegrarse de forma más genuina o eso era lo que podía denotar Grillby en las ocasiones en que él se preocupaba e iba a buscar a su hermano mayor al establecimiento en la madrugada.

Esa actitud lastimaba a Grillby y le hacía pensar que tal vez Sans había comenzado a detestarlo y no podía imaginar lo que había hecho mal para provocar eso ¿o tal vez Sans estaba harto de ser su amante y quería alejarlo?

Sans fue claro desde un principio, no pretendía nada serio, porque no podía soportar las relaciones serias y el elemental de fuego acepto eso ya que aunque el monstruo esqueleto no sintiera nada por él, este sí lo amaba y era un pequeño consuelo ser su cómplice sexual.

La incertidumbre le hacía mucho mal, realmente necesitaba respuestas a todas las preguntas que se enredaban en su mente, pero siendo tan silencioso, Grillby no siempre era el monstruo más elocuente y sin embargo sabía bien que hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar o transmitir de forma adecuada si no es hablando, pero con Sans, las cosas nunca eran sencillas en ese aspecto.

Tal vez Sans se veía alegre y locuaz, pero era increíblemente circunspecto a la hora de hablar de sí mismo y sugerir algo al respecto sólo provocaba problemas, por eso Grillby sabía que era preferible no hacer preguntas y simplemente disfrutar el momento, porque eso ero lo único que parecía importarle a Sans.

Él era experto en callar, pero debía hacer otra excepción esa noche, necesitaba tener una larga conversación con ese esqueleto, de esas que ya no solían tener desde que se volvieron amantes.

Ingreso a la habitación pensando que seguramente el esqueleto se encontraría durmiendo

La habitación solía no tener conexión eléctrica, era innecesario ya que Grillby podía iluminarla con sus flamas, pero desde que Sans comenzó a visitarla con más frecuencia para leer, eso cambió y al ingresar al cuarto, le extraño que estuviera a oscuras, pues Sans dormía con la luz prendida a causa de las desagradables pesadillas que últimamente le acometían, aunque en realidad la estancia sí estaba iluminada, pero muy levemente y no por una bombilla eléctrica.

Recostado en el sillón, apoyado en uno de sus respaldos laterales, de cara a la puerta y con sus pantalones cortos a la altura de la rótula, Sans gemía suavemente al masajear su miembro de ectoplasma fluorescente azul, notando de inmediato la presencia ajena, pero sin ánimos de interrumpir su labor y Grillby no tuvo otra opción más que observar a Sans masturbarse, procurando mantener el autocontrol, tornándose esto más difícil a cada instante ya que Sans lo miraba con intensidad, dedicándole cada una de las caricias que le hacía a su erección, atreviéndose a murmurar con lascivia:

—Grillbz… eres tan estrecho…

Fueron unos minutos muy tortuosos para el monstruo de fuego, hasta que Sans se estremeció eyaculando en sus manos, instante en que Grillby cerró la puerta tras de si, aproximándose a Sans para luego cruzarse de brazos mirándolo con un rictus de desaprobación. 

—No me mires así, me aburrí esperándote, pero aún tengo energías para ti.

—Lo cual es un milagro tomando en cuenta lo flojo que eres.

Sans sólo se encogió de hombros y se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa.

—No vine aquí para tener sexo, debemos hablar.

—Así que eso del sermón iba en serio… pero no negarás que esta propuesta es más entretenida— menciono incorporándose un poco y tirando del chaleco del traje de bartender de Grillby, procurando acercarlo más.

—Sans… no…

—En ese caso, **permíteme atizar las flamas**.

Viendo que sus intentos de provocarlo no surtían efecto, Sans se puso de pie sobre el sofá y consiguiendo estar a la altura del bartender que normalmente lo sobrepasaba mucho en tamaño, tomó por sorpresa a Grillby besándolo con fuerza.

—Ya… te dije que no estoy de hu… mor para esto…— Grillby intentaba articular palabras entre beso y beso, también separarse de Sans, pero no era tarea sencilla.

El esqueleto tenía la mala costumbre de evitar las discusiones con sexo y el elemental de fuego nunca podía resistirse, pero esta vez se decidió a no ceder.

—¡Suficiente!

Tomo con rudeza a Sans de las muñecas y lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá, ocupando lugar a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede contigo…? Te has estado portando tan mal conmigo y ¡¿todavía quieres que este de humor para follar?!

Sans apago las luces que iluminaban sus cuencas, intranquilo por el tono de voz de Grillby que siempre se mantenía calmado y amable a pesar de todo, pero por lo visto, esa ocasión sería la excepción.

—¿Es una más de tus bromas? ¿O es que has comenzado a detestarme al punto de que quieres jugar con mis sentimientos? Es cierto que no hay nada mucho más que sexo entre nosotros y que nunca podré entenderte por completo… pero al menos sabía que hacías lo posible por ser sincero y ahora… ni siquiera sé si eso es cierto… sabes que te amo… ¡pero no tienes derecho a abusar de eso!

Al fin pudo sacar todo eso de su sistema, pero en medio de su feroz confesión no notó que Sans comenzó a llorar.

—Sans…

—¡Lo sé! ¡No necesitas recordarme lo horrible que soy! —ahogo un grito abrazándose a si mismo— quise buscar alivio, pero sólo terminé desquitando toda mi frustración contigo…

—No entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?

—Aunque te lo dijera no me creerías.

—Pero puedo intentar ayudar.

—No puedes ayudar… ¡nadie puede…!

—Sé que odias hablar de temas personales… pero sólo por esta vez, dime qué sucede… por favor…

A lo que Sans sólo bajo la mirada, procurando enjugar en forma infructuosa sus lágrimas compuestas de magia y ectoplasma.

—Es mejor que me vaya…

De improvisto se levantó del sillón y recogió su ropa.

—Nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir más se teletransporto directo a su habitación en la casa que compartía con su hermano, al otro lado de la villa de Snowdin, dejando al dueño del bar sumamente desconcertado y entristecido.

El monstruo esqueleto jamás había rechazado su cercanía antes, lo cual podía ser la mayor prueba de que algo muy grave le sucedía y que esa era la razón de su comportamiento tan irascible.

Ya en su desordenado cuarto, Sans no tuvo ánimos ni para vestirse y se acurruco desnudo en su desarreglada cama, cubriéndose apenas con una cobija.

Al día siguiente el esqueleto no fue al bar a la hora de siempre y eso amplificó la turbación que Grillby había experimentado a lo largo de esa jornada, juzgándose el culpable de empeorar las cosas.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales prefería estar en silencio, abrir la boca podía ser demasiado problemático, por eso elegía escuchar y asentir.

Cuando era pequeño, al ser el menor de una familia numerosa, ser callado y obediente, le resulto una buena forma de contribuir en casa, mucho después, cuando la guerra entre humanos y monstruos estallo, como un adulto joven que se enlisto en la milicia, tener un perfil bajo, demostrando su eficiencia con más acciones que palabras lo ayudo a subir muy rápido de rango, convirtiéndolo en un comandante que supo guiar bien a sus tropas. Silenciar su dolor fue la opción más aceptable cuando los monstruos perdieron la guerra y él a toda su familia, entonces decidió volver a empezar en el lugar donde los humanos los desterraron y dejó su anterior vida atrás, excepto por su distintivo mutismo.

Nunca le gustaron los lugares concurridos, pero abrió un bar, porque deseaba no sentirse tan solo y a pesar de que nunca sería bueno conversando con los clientes, siempre sería el mejor escuchándolos, de esa forma, su vida siguió siendo silenciosa y aburrida, hasta que ese esqueleto socarrón apareció de la nada junto a su hermano.

Sans era un manojo de risas, siempre tenía algo que decir, tan ocurrente como mordaz, con sus asiduas visitas al bar lleno de un curioso entusiasmo a aquel monstruo de fuego que se vio esperando con ansias cada visita de aquel sujeto a su bar, sonriendo ante cada una de sus tonterías, sintiéndose extrañamente bien cuando él se embriagaba y le coqueteaba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sans ya fue demasiado tarde, el esqueleto ya lo había notado y dio el primer paso una noche después de que el bar cerrara, poniendo de excusa las copas demás que llevaba encima, iniciando un beso que Grillby no quiso detener y que acabo con ambos teniendo sexo detrás de la barra.

Luego de eso, las cosas tomaron un cauce diferente, uno que Grillby no esperaba, no supo si Sans cambió o si empezó a mostrar otra parte de su personalidad, una faceta apática, desesperanzada y hasta inicua, que únicamente solía relucir cuando Sans se emborrachaba al punto de no poder mantenerse de pie, aunque extrañamente, ese comportamiento empeoró con la llegada de un humano al subsuelo o más bien a su partida y aun así, Grillby no se alejó de Sans, sólo guardo silencio y tal vez su inestable situación sólo podía funcionar de esa forma, así que no le extrañaría saber que todo acabo esa noche, pero prefería no pensar en eso, porque sentía que ni todo el silencio del subsuelo le bastaría para aplacar el dolor que le provocaría perder lo que tenía con Sans, una relación muy imperfecta, pero que realmente tenía un gran valor para Grillby.

Ya entrada la noche, a poco de acabar su jornada laboral, el elemental de fuego se dirigió al depósito del bar por unas cosas y encontró a Sans leyendo recostado en el sillón; él de inmediato quito la mirada de su libro y saludo al monstruo de fuego.

—Hola.

—Hola…

Nada más que un saludo, la conversación pareció acabar ahí, dado que grillby ya había encontrado lo que fue a buscar y se dispuso a salir de la estancia, pero entonces Sans volvió a hablar.

—Hey…

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres acabar más tarde lo que dejamos pendiente ayer?

Y con eso Grillby entendía bien que Sans se refería a otro fugaz encuentro sexual. 

—No hay problema, pero aún debo atender el bar.

—Entiendo.

Grillby no lo demostró, pero ver a Sans ahí, lo reconforto inmensamente.

Pasaron un par de horas y Grillby regreso al almacén.

—Volviste pronto —expreso el esqueleto con su inmutable y a veces hipócrita sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta apenas una corta afirmación— ¿Cómo estuvo tu dí…?

Un inesperado beso lo interrumpió

Conocía bien a Sans, no le revelaría lo que sucedía, así que no valía la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo en eso, Grillby era bueno callando y prefería brindarle a Sans el consuelo que intuía que necesitaba.

Podía no ser algo totalmente correcto, pero más que comprender y descifrar a veces sólo basta con aceptar.

A Grillby todo aquello le causaba un gran dolor, pero la idea de perder a Sans le parecía más terrible aún. Entre ellos nunca a volvería a haber una buena comunicación, tampoco formalidades, excepto por alguna especie de confianza por la cual sabían que contaban con el otro, esto agradaba a Sans, pero también le causaba malestar, porque esa confianza tenía un límite, ya que el esqueleto nunca tendría el valor para decirle que ellos no eran seres reales, que sus existencias no eran más que una simulación virtual, que sus destinos ya estaban escritos y atados a los caprichos de ese humano que siempre volvía al subsuelo.   

Le faltaba coraje para eso y mucho más, dado que le prometió a una amiga no lastimar al humano, asimismo era un monstruo muy débil y sus ataques sólo surtían verdadero efecto en quienes poseían altísimos niveles de AMOR, es decir **_A_** cciones de **_M_** atanza y **_O_** dio sin **_R_** azón, por ello nunca podía defender a su hermano ni hacer nada para detener al humano, a menos de que la situación estuviera verdaderamente al límite.

Siendo tan inútil, en sus mayores momentos de desesperación, pensó en que si tal vez podía conseguir aumentar su nivel de AMOR, podría enfrentarse al humano, pero eso significaría hacer cosas que no se atrevía, también pensó en infiltrarse al laboratorio de la científica real y robar una muestra de un proyecto muy importante en el que se rumoreaba que ella trabajaba y que podía dotar a los monstruos de un gran poder, una sustancia denominada “determinación” que coincidía con una cualidad que aquel humano poseía muy arraigada en él.

Y en cuanto al suicidio, no tenía caso, porque el humano siempre volvía y todo retornaba a un determinado punto de tiempo, misma razón por la cual no tenía caso contarle a nadie todo lo que él sabía.

Sans ya se había dado por vencido, estaba harto de vivir y consideraba ilusorio todo lo que le rodeaba, nada tenía más sentido que el presente y se aferraba a eso, junto a esas pocas personas que aún le importaban, como ser su hermano, su amiga de las ruinas… y el monstruo de fuego.

Grillby gustaba de callar y Sans de sonreír, más allá de que es el único gesto que un esqueleto puede tener, pero el bartender no sabía que la sonrisa de aquel vago se tornaba un poco más real cuando estaba con él. Grillby era fuerte, estoico y poseía una luz interior que superaba mucho a la brillantez de sus flamas, por eso Sans decidió dejar de fingir sólo con él, ya que debía mantener a salvo a su hermano, así que le entrego a Grillby toda la maldita oscuridad que llevaba en su interior, porque sabía que nadie más podría soportarla y cuando estaban juntos o tenían sexo, casi podía jurar que era capaz de olvidar por unos instantes todos sus problemas.

Sin los lentes Grillby no podía ver correctamente a la distancia, así que era una razón más para juntar sus cuerpos tanto como les fuera posible.

El monstruo de fuego se veía muy elegante y soberbio con su traje formal de bartender, pero Sans creía que se veía aún mejor sin ropa, así que lo ayudo a quitarse sus ropajes con notoria impaciencia, rompiendo sin querer la camisa del elemental de fuego.  

—Me debes una camisa.

—Ponla en mi cuenta— alego Sans guiñando una cuenca.

—En ese caso, mejor la doy por pérdida.

—Muy gracioso, ¿ahora tú también eres comediante?— añadió fingiéndose ofendido.

—Aprendí del mejor— expreso Grillby volviendo a besar a Sans. 

Sans adoraba que Grillby se tomara el tiempo de acariciar con lentitud cada uno de sus huesos, ya que el fuego no le quemaba, sólo le provocaba un agradable y relajante cosquilleo, una sensación muy similar a la que sabía que le provocaba a Grillby cuando pasaba su helada lengua de ectoplasma por su cuello y pecho.

Eran capaces de disfrutar mucho juntos, aunque no se atrevían a juntar sus almas.

Giraron en el sillón y Sans quedo encima de Grillby, se incorporó y sintió la erección del otro rozándole los huesos de la entrepierna y se meneo ligeramente, sólo para provocar unos ligeros gemidos de parte de Grillby que se encontraba muy ansioso, entonces Sans tarareando con sensualidad se acomodó para tener la erección de Grillby al alcance de su boca, mientras que su pelvis quedo sobre el rostro de su amante.

Grillby entendió y comenzó a lamer lo que tenía a su alcance.

Siendo un esqueleto, Sans no podía hacer una típica felación, pero tenía sus trucos.

Una de las ventajas de poder materializar ectoplasma es que se le puede dar la forma que se quiera, así pues Sans incremento la extensión de su lengua de magia azul, pudiendo envolver con esta el falo ardiente de su amante, desplazándola sobre la extensión ávidamente, haciendo presión como una serpiente constrictora sobre su presa, brindándole frio placer.

Invadido por la repentina sensación, Grillby mordió los huesos del isquion de Sans, sacándole un gemido ahogado que lo insto a materializar un falo de ectoplasma azul fluorescente que el monstruo de fuego saboreo gustoso.

Y siguieron dedicándose a la mutua complacencia de lúbrica avidez, sin que el orgasmo se hiciera esperar.

El esqueleto no pudo tragar toda esa descarga, que le mancho un poco la cara, a diferencia de Grillby que ingirió voraz todo lo que Sans eyaculo, quedando con ganas de más, ya que ese sabor amargo junto a la sensación helada del ectoplasma le fascinaban demasiado, al fin que era lo único frío que podía disfrutar sin lastimarse.

Y sin darse mucho tiempo a recuperarse de esa plácida sensación, volvieron a cambiar de posición.  

Sans se limitó a reír con nerviosa lascivia en el momento en que Grillby lo coloco con fuerza en su regazo, sobre su nuevamente despierta erección.

El sofá se estremecía y rechinaba, provocando sonidos tan o más vergonzosos que sus gemidos mezclados entre besos húmedos.

Una ráfaga de fuego rodeo a Sans que sintió a Grillby correrse en su interior y eso basto para que él también alcanzara el éxtasis sexual.

Se recuperaron de la euforia y apagaron las flamas que cubrían el sillón, siendo todo esto la razón de que el mueble de esa estancia estuviera en muy mal estado.

Ambos sabían lo que seguía, Sans simplemente se retiraría.

Siempre que tenían sexo o dormían juntos, Sans nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo a lado de Grillby, porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas y esa ocasión no sería distinta.

Grillby no comprendía a Sans y Sans tampoco comprendía a Grillby, no entendía cómo es que él podía amarlo tan sinceramente, dispuesto a darle todo de él, sin importar cuanto lo lastimara y no había nada que Sans quisiera hacer para arreglar eso.

Antes de comenzar a vestirse, Sans se puso a limpiar las marcas oscuras de tizne que siempre quedaban en sus huesos luego del sexo por el roce del fuego, pero por más que intentaba, las marcas que dejaba Grillby en él nunca desaparecían por completo, en más de un sentido.

Nunca podría retribuir correctamente todo esa abnegación, pero al menos aún no era tan apático como para no sentir cierta inquietud al respecto, preguntándose si usaba a Grillby y o si debía alejarse de él antes de que las cosas empeoraran más.

Esos pensamientos asaltaron a Sans dejándolo ligeramente paralizado a lo que Grillby intervino.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada agradable…

—Siempre tan indescifrable… pero al menos sé tres cosas indiscutibles acerca de ti.

—¿Cuáles?

—Siempre tienes sueño, siempre quieres kétchup y siempre estas deprimido… excepto cuando estas con tu hermano o hablas de tu amiga de las ruinas…

—Pero olvidas algo.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre tengo frio y eres el único que soluciona eso.

Las flamas de Grillby se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. El comentario lo conmovió, instándolo a llorar, pero se contuvo.

Esto era muy duro para Sans, más de lo que él podía aceptar y desvió la mirada vistiéndose aprisa.

Quiso irse, pero en aquel momento sintió como lo tomaban ligeramente de la chaqueta.

—No puedo quedarme.  

—Lo sé… pero… ¿podrías hacer una excepción esta vez?

Sans apretó los puños y dio un suspiro.

—Sólo esta vez- expreso quedamente, volteando hacía Grillby y besándolo con lentitud.

Pero eso era mentira, Sans hacía por Grillby muchas más excepciones de las que correspondían a alguien tan perezoso como él, a pesar de que no podía hacer la excepción más importante de todas, la cual era dejar su flojera de lado, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a amar. 

Ambos sabían que su relación estaba estancada, pero la conflagración de lo imposible es lo más ardiente que puede existir, después de Grillby por supuesto y aquello les atraía de una forma intensa e irremediable, porque tal vez y sólo tal vez, esa relación tenía más futuro del que ambos podían imaginar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
